1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector that uses a movable member to complete a connecting operation with a small connecting force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-172651 discloses a connector that has two auxiliary housings, a frame for accommodating the auxiliary housings, and a slider mounted to the frame. The frame has left and right rectangular chambers that are partitioned by a middle partition wall. The chambers are hollow in a connecting direction and are configured to accommodate the auxiliary housings. Covers are arranged to face each other at the outer sides of upper and lower walls of the frame, and slider accommodating spaces are defined between the covers and the upper and lower walls of the frame for accommodating the slider.
The slider has cam grooves that engage cam pins of a mating housing. The slider can be pushed into the frame in a direction normal to the connecting direction while the cam pins engage the cam grooves. Thus, the mating housing is pulled into the frame by a cam action.
The upper and lower walls of the frame of the above-described connector are arranged outside the auxiliary housings. Additionally, the slider accommodating spaces are defined outside the upper and lower walls of the frame, and the covers are arranged outside the slider accommodating spaces. Thus, the connector tends to have a large height, and it has been difficult to meet a request to shorten the height of the connector.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to shorten the height of a connector.